My Demons
by verto strife
Summary: Slight little tribute thing to Masmune that popped to my mind when I was listing to My Demons by Starset


_Mayday! Mayday!_

 _The ship is slowly sinking_

 _They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling_

He stood looking out towards the still battlefield dozens of little mounds and swords sticking out some with armour against the sword. His fight to prove he was a force to be reckoned with. seemed like a loss by how many had died to protect him.

 _They're all around me,_

 _Circling like vultures_

 _They wanna break me and wash away my colors_

 _Wash away my colors_

The Devil King moved quick in taking lands as his own. It wouldn't be too soon before The Devil King came after him. It was hard to tell who was against what the Devil King was doing and who were all for it. To him it seemed like it was everyone around him was for it. He was determined to defeat the Devil King before he was to fall to his wrath.

 _Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_

 _'Kay, Okay, Okay_

His right eye advised him on smart ways to go about this and he listened closely to what he had to say. He felt like Kojūrō would never agree with the Devil Kings way. It made him feel safe to have Kojūrō on his side.

 _We are one in the same_

 _Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_

 _'Way, away, away_

 _Save me if I become_

 _My demons_

The Young cub of Kai; Sanada Genjiro Yukimura; His rival was also against the Devil King's ways which made his worry of having to kill the young warrior in battle disappear. He knew he could count on the cub even if everyone else went against him. Rival's they may be they had a trust that no one could understand; They couldn't die unless by one of each others hands.

 _I cannot stop this sickness taking over_

 _It takes control and drags me into nowhere_

 _I need your help, I can't fight this forever_

Even though the Devil King was defeated he could feel peace wasn't going to last. He feared the worst but kept a cool expression and attitude. He looked to his right eye for comfort in knowing they could tackle anything together even when he was to become old.

 _I know you're watching,_

 _I can feel you out there_

He knew that his rival would be getting ready for the next battle or the next time they came face to face.

 _Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_

 _'Kay, Okay, Okay_

The next time the two came face to face fighting in perfect rhythm to their intertwined burning spirits. Flashes of blue from him, burning red from his rival and a purple when they clashed spear against sword. Everything seemed perfectly in peace.

 _We are one in the same_

 _Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_

 _'Way, away, away_

 _Save me if I become_

 _My demons_

Sanada on the ground looking towards his rival in defeat when suddenly the dragon's right eye spoke up. He looked towards the new enemy stopping his win against Sanada. Hideyoshi Toyotomi's army had surrounded them. He quickly challenged them with kojūrō by his side he knew nothing bad could happen. It was quickly shown that this enemy was too strong to face. Kojūrō showed a way out even though he hated the fact that he was running away he could survive and be ready to fight this enemy later.

 _Take me over the walls below_

 _Fly forever_

 _Don't let me go_

That night they planned to root out the spy in their army. He fell asleep that night unknowing of what his enemy was planning to do. He woke up to some of his most trusted men claiming that kojūrō was kidnapped. This angered him much so he was lost with out his right eye to help guide him.

 _I need a savior to heal my pain_

 _When I become my worst enemy_

 _The enemy_

The enemy knew his weakness and struck when they could he suffered many losses of good men but still managed to win. He hated the fact that he was weak without his right eyed by his side. He feared he wouldn't last long without him.

 _Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Oh you make everything okay_

 _We are one in the same_

 _Oh you take all of the pain away_

While on there way to go get back his right eye he ran into some pirates. The captain putting up a good fight enough to steer the dragon's soul. They learned that they both had the same goal to get back someone stolen from them. The dragon got back what he wanted back and felt like himself again.

 _Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_

 _'Kay, Okay, Okay._

As the dragon and Captain spoke of their battle plans a message changed their plans and got the dragon's attention to the person who had wrote the message. The name of the writer caught the eye of the Captain both agreeing to help eachother out and rode towards the meeting place assigned to the letter.

 _We are one and the same_

 _Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away._

Rushing to the place the dragon and Captin find it was a set up and get held back. While the Dragon's right eye had escaped and was rushing to return back to his lord.

 _'Way, away, away_

 _Save me if I become_

 _My demons_

The dragon's right eye returned back to The dragon and told the Captain of his men and the Captain set off as the right eye and the dragon continued to there original mission.

 _Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_

 _'Kay, Okay, Okay._

The dragon meet up with the enemy and fought head on the fight seemed to be going the way of the enemy. But not to long before the dragon toppled the foe and stood victorious against his foe.

 _We are one in the same_

 _Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_

 _'Way, away, away._

The land back at peace the dragon returned home and enjoyed the time of peace over the land.

 _Save me if I become_

 _My demons._


End file.
